<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Fate and Shrouded Vision by Irbsandcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381518">Twisted Fate and Shrouded Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irbsandcheese/pseuds/Irbsandcheese'>Irbsandcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accompanies the Twisted Fate Series, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, POV Elias Bouchard, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, he's still an asshole though, so it's in character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irbsandcheese/pseuds/Irbsandcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Contains some spoilers for Twisted Fate and Something Shared, the fic that this is paired with. I'd recommend reading the other one first. Due to plot reasons, this one doesn't really make much sense without it.</p><p>Elias is surprised to find a crack in his all-seeing vision. This particular crack centers around his newest Archivist, Jonathan Sims.</p><p>Basically it's Elias' perspective on the events happening in the Twisted Fate series. Gives some context for certain events and I won't post anything that gives spoilers for chapters I haven't posted yet. Hope you like it!<br/>Also, yes, I switch between calling him Elias and Jonah don't judge me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted Fate and Shrouded Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something has gone terribly wrong. Elias has very few blind spots. The tunnels and himself being the most prominent, so when a new blind spot enters his field of view… to say that Jonah was concerned would be an understatement. However, panic does not make the process of finding wherever his vision was shrouded any easier, so he calms down and starts searching his vision for something he can’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is very little that the Beholding does not see, and as far as Jonah has been able to tell over the centuries, the Beholding has never intentionally kept anything from him. The panopticon sees everything and Jonah Magnus is its master. Even so, after hours of searching, Jonah has made very little progress. After all, there is so much to see in the world and whatever is hiding from his Sight, it seems to be elusive. It takes time for him to realize why the panopticon cannot See. The obfuscation in his sight is caused by the Beholding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could my divine power deign to withhold from me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even with so much knowledge, his question goes unanswered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes time, but after hours of restless searching, he finds it. A dark spot right within his own domain. His Archivist is hiding from him somehow. Could it be that he has already gained more power than him? Impossible. Jonah has been doing this for centuries and Jon took on the position of Archivist merely yesterday. So why does the Beholding favor him so? Elias glances at the clock and decides that he’ll have to ask these questions in person tomorrow. After all, even nigh immortal Avatars need to sleep sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon is close, and Elias needs to have a conversation with him. With perfect timing, he smoothly steps down the stairs, hand sliding elegantly on the banister. A few steps above the bottom, he comes to a stop, resting his weight gently against the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jon. I was hoping to catch you before you made it to the Archives.” Elias coos with faux surprise. “Might I request you join me in my office? I believe we have some matters to discuss." He makes it clear that it is not a question, hoping to interrogate Jon into finding out what has clouded his Sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looks like the dead, wobbling as if he were about to fall. What surprises Elias most about Jon though is not his appearance, but the words that come out of his mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm good thanks." Without another word, Jon struggles his way to the basement, leaving Elias with a look of befuddlement on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does he mean ‘No’? He can’t say no to me. I’m his boss and I’m the one who shall mold him into what he is destined to be. And he just said ‘no’ to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias turns and walks back to his office, his stride losing the normal elegance he works so hard to exude. He barely manages close the door behind him without slamming it. Anger will do him no good in his search for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again in his office, he turns his Sight outwards and attempts to spy on his Archivist again. He hits another mental block, and it feels like trying to move a limb that doesn’t exist, or trying to see a color spectrum that is unavailable. Frustrated, he begins expanding his field of view, trying to See the Archives as a whole. His sight blurs, showing a large sphere of darkness centered on Jon’s office that covers most of the Archives, including the assistants’ offices. Whatever it is that is thwarting Jonah’s Sight has quite a large radius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if he can’t see the Archives the supernatural way, he’ll just have to do his investigating the old fashioned way. For the first time since he killed Gertrude, Elias makes his way down to the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The expendables greet him as he walks in. It seems that all three of them are still intact, unsurprisingly. They seem both polite and entirely unaware of whatever is shrouding Jon. Elias ignores their greetings and walks directly to the Archivist’s office door to knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Knock, Knock’ A moment passes with no answer. Surely the Archivist is still in his office. Elias saw him less than three hours ago. Elias puts his ear to the door and can faintly hear the rustling of papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another knock. Maybe Jon has gained the power to Know who is at the door and is actively ignoring Elias. If he knows that, what else could he know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third knock and it is finally answered by a rushed “Come in.” from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering, Jonah immediately examines the Archivist and his office, looking for any hint as to what is going on. Jon looks disheveled as ever, rustling some papers around on his desk. His eyes look tired and burdened with knowledge, but not the kind of knowledge gained from a close connection to the Eye. His hair tangles to the floor and his glasses are askew, but he looks about as threatening as a newborn deer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Hello, Elias. Did you need something?” His voice sounds as tired as he looks, but it still holds a polite tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still unwilling to drop his ‘friendly boss’ demeanor, Elias puts on a slight smile. “I requested your presence in my office, but since it seems like you are unable to comply, I thought I would move the meeting to yours. For your convenience of course.” Elias takes a seat in the only other chair in the office and makes it clear that he doesn’t plan to leave any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was perfectly amenable to reschedule, but today doesn’t work very well for me, you see. Quite a packed schedule.” Elias looks skeptical as he looks at Jon’s desk. The only item of interest is a statement from Carlos Vittery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Corruption statement. Reaching out with his vision for a moment, Elias sees Jane Prentiss, still stirring up chaos and suffering. Maybe she would make for a good first mark on Jon. He’ll wait to see what will come of it. In the meantime, he has a conversation to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to ask directly without seeming suspicious, Elias starts with a query about Jon’s absence. “Well, you don’t seem particularly busy now, so consider this meeting rescheduled. Now, where have you been for the past few days? As a professional, you should know to call in when you are feeling under the weather.” The compulsion in the question and the jab at Jon’s professional ego should get an interesting answer out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias can feel the compulsion strike towards Jon like lightning, only to sizzle and fade once it gets within a few inches of him. “I’m afraid I had taken ill for a few days. Too busy being sickly to get out of bed or answer the phone.Though I did notice a surprising number of missed calls from you. So forgive me for not answering.” Elias manages to mask his surprise at the failed compulsion, but does not miss how Jon points out he didn’t check in on him during his absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias’ face scrunches up in distaste. “Very well. Make sure to contact someone next time you are not feeling yourself.” Once again, Elias tries to See Jon and his office with his eldritch powers, with no success. A warning will have to do then. “If such behavior continues, you might force me to keep a closer </span>
  <em>
    <span>eye</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you.” The pun isn’t intentional, but if Jon knows more than he is letting on, he will get the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his final words settling in the room, Elias stands and walks out with more questions than he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biggest question, however, is whether this new development changes his plans any. Even if he can’t See Jon, he can still make him marked by all of the fears. And just in case Jon doesn’t stumble into any of the fears himself, who could blame Elias for nudging a few monsters his way.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>